


Dirty Socks

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Comedy, I tried to be funny at least, M/M, Minor Violence, Swearing, Threats of Violence, this might be mildly entertaining at best tho lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: In general, angering your captor in a hostage situation is incredibly ill advised. As for blatant flirting, the mere suggestion of it is so outrageous that guidelines on the matter probably don't even exist.Jackson, however, is a special snowflake, and Jaebum will probably have nightmares for the rest of his life.





	Dirty Socks

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for 7fics, the prompt being "I've had so many hostages before and you're by far THE WORST HOSTAGE EVER. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE BC YOU'RE A HOSTAGE". Thanks [Mno](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Burst/pseuds/Burst) for helping me with the premise even thought there still isn't really one hahhhh

“We’re trying, okay, we’re  _ trying _ . But we didn’t - power didn’t completely - enough time - delete the - hasn’t - it - ch -  _ tttssssss - _ ”

Jaebum grimaced, dropping his walkie back into his pocket, fully muffling the static-y voices. Not that it mattered much, given he wasn’t able to understand the words being spoken either way. The reception was absolutely terrible within these thick, concrete walls.

“Mmmmmph! Mmph mph mphhhh! MMPH!”

Jaebum’s frown deepened into a scowl as he turned his attention to the gagged man on the other side of the room, though the cap pulled low on his face probably didn’t allow his displeasure to be fully communicated to his captive.

The other man was young, strong, and stockily built, having put up quite the resistance in their tussle not too long ago. If his security guard uniform was anything to go by, he’d probably been trained to deal with such situations.

Jaebum’s greater height gave him the ultimate advantage, however, allowing him to snag a laptop charger off a top cabinet shelf and deftly wrap it around the other man’s neck, securing him into a chokehold.

The struggle had ended promptly thereafter, and Jaebum, inspired by his apparent stroke of genius, took to fully restraining his new hostage with whatever wires and electrical cording he could find in the small office they were in.

Oh, and stuffed a sock in the guy’s mouth for good measure, too, because  _ god _ did he not know how to shut up.

And that was ten minutes ago. Now, Jaebum was only becoming increasingly impatient. Taking a hostage hadn’t been in the original plan, so clearly something had gone wrong. Jaebum was supposed to be helping to secure their exit, not stuck here babysitting this - 

“MMMMMMPHHHHHHAAA! BLEH!”

His hostage finally managed to dislodge the sock from his mouth, visibly wincing as he spat loudly. Jaebum’s expression darkened, already contemplating taking off his other sock, (he would  _ not _ be touching the one that had saliva all over it), when the man spoke.

“Dude, what the hell? That was gross! If you’re gonna gag me at least use something clean! That tasted so gross, man!”

“If you were able to keep your mouth shut to begin with, I wouldn’t have had to resort to such measures,” Jaebum growled as he advanced forward menacingly, raising a hand for purpose of intimidation.

“Aw, man, that’s so mean! I was just asking some questions-- ohhh whoaaaaa. Whoa. Holy shit.”

The other man suddenly broke off, his already large eyes widening even further as he stared up at Jaebum, who’d crossed the room towards him and consequently stepped into the light. For the first time, his features were clearly illuminated, and Jaebum tensed, his jaw locked and ready to face further resistance.

Instead, he almost choked on air at the man’s next words.

“DUDE your face is a  _ masterpiece! _ ”

“... _ What? _ ” Jaebum didn’t even know what that  _ meant _ , almost swinging his fist at the guy’s face because  _ what the hell even _ , but forced himself to pause when he was confronted by furious headshaking.

“No like, seriously! How do you even look like that? Are you sure you’re not a celebrity or something? And your jawline is  _ unreal _ !”

For the first time in a long time, Jaebum was completely flabbergasted. By a  _ hostage _ , at that. It took him more than a few seconds to find his voice again, and even longer to find words.

“What is  _ wrong  _ with you? Are you an idiot?”

“I’m Jackson! Jackson Wang, actually!” The hostage,  _ Jackson _ , responded enthusiastically, having the audacity to shoot Jaebum a wink. “Nice of you to ask. And actually, yes, the only thing wrong with me right now is my circulation might be getting cut off by these cords of yours.”

He turned slightly to show off his wrists that were twisted behind his back, wriggling his fingers. 

“Don’t get me wrong, wouldn’t want to get in the way of doing your job and all, Mr. Jawline, totally understand that you had to tie me up for very important reasons. Could you just loosen them a little bit, though?”

He blinked up at Jaebum innocently, cocking his head when he earned no verbal response.

“Oh come on, just a titch? Just a teensie eensie bit?”

Jaebum took a deep breath, counting down from ten in his head so he didn’t accidently  _ murder _ this infuriating bastard.  _ Don’t lose it, Jaebum, the gang needs a bargaining chip that’s alive. _

“You do realize that I’m holding you hostage, right? That I couldn’t give a flying fuck about your comfort? That I could literally -” Jaebum grit his teeth, reaching down to lift Jackson up by his collar, slamming his back into wall, “ _ kill _ you right now?”

“Ohhh, kinky,” Jackson grimaced slightly when his head rebounded off the wall with a painful thud, but was back to grinning almost instantly. He even went slightly cross-eyed in order to maintain eye contact with Jaebum, whose face was now mere inches away from his own. “You know actually, if you’re gonna stay this close to me, I think I’d be fine with these cords as long as-”

“Oh what the  _ fuck,”  _ Jaebum hissed, shoving Jackson off to the side as he stepped back with a look of disgust of on his face. Kicking off his shoe, Jaebum reached down, intent on removing his other sock because clearly he was dealing with a total incompetent dumbass, and attempting to speak with him any more was only going to spike his blood pressure.

“Oh, dude, no, please, not another sock!” Jackson wailed, his irritating voice sounding much closer to a whine than fearful begging. “Oh come on, please? Oh oh, I have a better idea! If you’re gonna gag me, can you just take off your shirt and use that? You’ve gotta have a killer bod, right? So no need to be shy, come on!”

Having already yanked his sock off, Jaebum snarled, moving forward with a vengeful rage when suddenly, his phone went off.

Jaebum froze, sock still clutched in hand before he finally exhaled deeply, retreating to the far end of the room with surprising swiftness as his phone was retrieved from his back pocket.

“Hello? What’s -”

“Get out, now. Forget the hostage, we have what we need and police are surrounding the premises, just  _ get out now!” _

“But where -”

Jaebum swore loudly when a telltale click signaled the other side hanging up, but he didn’t waste any time attempting to redial. 

_ Shit _ he needed his own way out, and if police were already surrounding the premises he needed some way to slip through undetected. Almost immediately, he started running through his options, eyes scanning the room for anything that could be useful.

Eyes landing on Jackson, an idea struck him, and for the first time, Jaebum returned Jackson’s grin with one of his own. He strode towards him briskly, whipping out the small army knife he kept in his other back pocket.

Jackson didn’t seem to notice the weapon, appearing simply starstruck at the appearance of Jaebum’s smile.

“Whoa, dude, you should smile more often, it’s quite- WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

Jackson let out a muffled shriek, Jaebum pressing a palm against his mouth just in time to block most of the sound. Immediately, Jackson’s hands were on Jaebum’s own, his eyes wide.

Jaebum had cut his bonds, and was now busy tugging off his outer clothing. His button-up was off within seconds, and Jaebum’s efficiency ensured his undershirt followed shortly after.

“Whoa, whoa, aren’t we moving a bit fast here?” Jackson babbled as Jaebum went for his belt next, but didn’t resist due to the cold blade pressed to the side of his throat. “Like, shouldn’t you tell me your name first, at least? Isn’t that basic etiquette?”

Jaebum didn’t respond, directing all his attention towards stripping Jackson down. There was a large amount of fumbling, but the knife pressed against Jackson’s skin never wavered.

“Oh come on, now you won’t even talk to me? You’re just gonna - hey, hey, I thought we were over the bondage!”

Having stripped Jackson down to pretty much just his underwear, Jaebum quickly restrained him once more with the cords, shoving him off to the side when he finished.

“Aww, really? You’re just going to leave me here? Naked?”

Jaebum couldn’t help but smirk as he pulled off his own clothes, switching into Jackson’s uniform instead. It was a tight fit, and the pants were definitely too short, but it’d do - no one should question a security guard wearing the company badge. 

“You’ve got your underwear, haven’t you? You’ve got quite the killer bod yourself, so no need to be shy, right?” Jaebum didn’t even try to keep the smugness out of his voice, mood instantly lifted by Jackson’s pitiful state.

Jaebum gathered his own clothes next, stuffing them into his pack, and therefore missed the mischievous gleam that lit up in Jackson’s eyes.

“Why, thank you. Does that count as you flirting back, Mr. Jawline?”

Jaebum snorted, striding towards the door to make his leave without a single backwards glance.

By the time the door finally swung to a close, Jaebum was already halfway down the hall. So the faint “Call me!” that was yelled out right before it clicked shut just barely made it to Jaebum’s ears.

He’d merely scoffed, shaking his head as he broke into a determined sprint.

~~

Just as Jaebum predicted, slipping through the crowd of police had been a piece of cake with his security guard getup. Arriving back at their base was easy enough after that, and Jaebum was relieved to find out that despite the many hiccups along the way, the heist had been an overall success.

It wasn’t until much later, after many hours of drunken celebration and feasting, that Jaebum finally returned home to his apartment, slipping off his shoes to find a tiny slip of paper flutter up and out of the left heel.

It was a haphazardly folded note, with equally haphazard handwriting that was still somehow legible.

First, a series of digits that were clearly a phone number. Then, a signature:

_ ~ JW :) _

~~

Jaebum slept fitfully that night, dreaming of large, shining eyes and dirty socks.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave me a comment if you enjoyed~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Leather Jackets and Fuzzy Socks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190308) by [SugarFluffiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFluffiness/pseuds/SugarFluffiness)




End file.
